


Heart Out

by alloverthemoon



Series: My England National Highschool [5]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Enemies to Friends, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 17:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18833626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alloverthemoon/pseuds/alloverthemoon
Summary: 内维尔知道一些事，但他不承认。





	Heart Out

**Author's Note:**

> BGM是1975的Heart Out  
> 我激情搞嘴炮。  
> 依然是英格兰国立高中生设定背景。这个背景的嘴炮太好搞了……  
> 发生在情人节很——久——之前的故事。  
> 又是梗很多的一篇……等我醒来加注释……

中午午休的时候，琼斯和凯莉一起走过他的办公桌边，看起来总是精神满满且充斥着欢快气息的副编辑对着还在和Pr斗智斗勇到呼吸都快要停止的内维尔弯下腰来，敲了敲他的桌子：“怎么样，Gary？一起去吃饭吗？”

内维尔真想穿越回二十分钟前告诉自己，别答应他们，你会后悔的。

“所以——”琼斯一边笑着撕开眼前的沙拉盒，一边笑意盈盈地（还有点漫不经心地问道）：“你和卡拉现在怎么样，算是朋友了？”

加里内维尔听到这话的时候，大脑当机了十二秒，呼吸停止了五秒，身体僵硬了一秒。他反复确认了这句话的题干，措辞，以及背后的深层含义，随后他选择缓缓地瞪大眼睛，露出一个难以置信的表情：“不！你怎么会这么想？”

而琼斯明显也愣住了，就是那种你请你朋友去踢球却发现他前一天刚摔断腿的那种表情。而一直没说话的凯莉——也从她的意大利面盒里抬起头来，不可思议地看着内维尔：“等等，我以为你们俩早就？”

“我们当然没有！”内维尔的眼部肌肉还没放松，努力地瞪着以维持自己言语的权威性，“谁告诉你们我们俩是朋友的？”

“呃……”琼斯一时半会儿不知道该怎么回答，就仿佛是想不出话安慰摔断腿的朋友一样，“我不知道……也许……就是……这么觉得？”

“你上周让他摸了你的奶子，Gary。”凯莉就比他直接的多，脸上的表情一瞬间变成了你妈/姐姐/女朋友才会有的“男人啊别这么幼稚了”的那种神态，同时毫不犹豫地指出上个星期才在公司健身房里发生了的一桩事实，“如果那个人不是我的朋友，我是不会让他摸我的奶子的。”

琼斯立刻抬起手，试图佐证这一有力的观点：“对，我记得，我就在旁边，我作证，他摸了你的奶子，Gary，我们大家都看到了。”

这次轮到加里内维尔露出那种“你们都是傻的吗”的那种表情了。

“我们不是朋友，对，他摸了我……的胸。但那不能证明任何问题！”内维尔信誓旦旦地说道，就差再切个桌角以证决心了，“我并不喜欢他，好吗？”

“所以……”凯莉手里举着叉子，在空中缓慢地画着圆圈，同时以完全不比这快的语速说道，“你让一个你不喜欢的人摸了你的胸？”

“我……”

“这是职场性骚扰，很严重的。Gary，需要我替你去和Carra聊聊吗？”琼斯一本正经且一脸正义地说道，看得内维尔只想明天就递交辞呈：“不了，谢谢，我很好。”

然后就没有人再提起这个话题了。餐桌上度过了风平浪静的二十分钟，琼斯和凯莉甚至开始讨论今年的英冠升超问题。再忍受了如此之长的沉默之后，内维尔突然又一次开口，对着对面的两个人问道：“等一下，有多少人觉得我和卡拉格现在是朋友的？”

琼斯愣了三秒，他得缓缓，毕竟在内维尔突兀发问之前，他还沉浸在桑德兰今年可能保不了级的悲伤前景中。

“大概……整个部门的所有人？”

内维尔吓得叉子都掉了。

他没吃晚饭，这对内维尔来说，就代表事态已经很严重了。他风风火火地一路冲回办公室——为了挽救自己的声誉，一进屋就看见某个利物浦人正手里拿着Costa买来的三明治一边进食一边努力作业。但此时内维尔没心思关心这个，他径直绕过了卡拉格，转去了刚刚回到办公室的雷德纳普和亨利那桌，双手啪地拍在法国人的桌上，把对方吓得差点当场被茶水呛死。

“我需要问你们一个问题。”内维尔深呼吸了一口气，凌厉的目光在两人之间来回游走，然后以他确认隔壁桌利物浦人听不到的嗓音压低着说，“你们是不是觉得，我和卡拉格是朋友？”

房间中陷入了诡异的沉默。

随后亨利勇敢地上前，直应了这个问题：  
“……对啊，不然呢？”

雷德纳普没有表达任何否认。

“不——不是——你们怎么——”内维尔都要语无伦次了，“你们怎么会觉得我们俩是朋友的啊？”

这下轮到亨利和雷德纳普一脸茫然地面面相觑了。

“我不知道啊，哥们。”雷德纳普眨了眨眼，“或许是因为你们俩老是在社交网络上互动？”

“你还邀请他一起和你出席活动。”

“不止一次。”

“你甚至请他到你家里去参加聚会。”

“而且你们俩老是在工作时间和对方闲聊，差不多也就，平均半小时一次吧？”

“哦！哦！你还去参加了他二十八岁的生日聚会！他都没邀请我！”

内维尔抿着嘴，捏着桌子的手有些微微颤抖。一般这种情况出现的时候，他都是在酝酿反击。但这次他酝酿的时间，特别长。

“我只是出于礼貌。”内维尔斩钉截铁地说道，“还有，是二十七的生日聚会——这就是他为什么不邀请你的原因。”

“这不重要。”雷德纳普大手一挥，“但是你们明显就很喜欢和对方一起嘛，这就是朋友啊！”

“我们不是朋友。”内维尔坚定地摇头，“我们只是相处得还不错，因为我决定要和他好好相处。”

“……这就是朋友啊？”

“这不是朋友，Redders。我重申一遍，这不是，朋友的意义比这大多了。”内维尔再次强调了一边自己的论点，此时时钟已经走到了一点，宝贵的午休时间即将溜走。内维尔转头看了一眼自己的座位，然后又转回头来，对着座位上的两个人下了最后通牒：“我们不是朋友，而且我不希望这个办公室里有人还会继续误解我们的关系，好吗？”

说着他缓缓地后退，一路挪回自己的座位去了。留下满脸困惑的“他吃错什么药了”的亨利和看穿一切但是选择不说并摇了摇头的小雷。

下班的时候办公室里又只剩下内维尔和卡拉格两个人在电脑面前埋头苦干，此时雷德纳普已经收拾好了书包，并拿着一杯咖啡慢悠悠地站在办公室大门口等人。琼斯和凯莉先后走出，最后是亨利，此时房间内又只剩下了内维尔和他的普通同事，四人互相对望，然后一起走向了电梯间。

“他确实都跟你们说了，是吧。”

是琼斯先开口的。

“我不知道他居然还那么介意。”雷德纳普摇了摇头，“我以为他愿意和Carra好好相处，就说明他不介意了。”

“不是‘好好相处’，是‘过于好好相处’了——真的，如果都是普通同事，为什么我不能去参加Jamie的生日？”

“他的家庭派对也没有叫我。”雷德纳普叹息地喝了一口咖啡，“唉。”

“所以当初到底发生了什么？”凯莉忍不住发问了，随后她又顿了一下，“当然，公立学校那点事，我是知道的——我是说，他俩之间有发生过什么特别的摩擦吗？”

所有人的目光顿时都转向了雷德纳普，那人抬起头望着电梯的天花板，沉思了几秒：“啊——也就，说了几句坏话，打了对方几下，Carra那个学期剩下的日子不得不带着鼻骨矫正器。但总体问题不大，那时候大家都这样。说到这个，你们是没看过当初他和Robbie在操场上对骂，就为了争论Macca和Becks谁是更好的七号，那个场景，真的，太好笑了，我回头笑了一个星期——”

“他也骂过你吧，我记得？”

“哦对，不是我啦但是，你懂的。公立学校那些东西。还有曼彻斯特和利物浦之间的固有仇恨，不过我不是利物浦人，所以——”

大家都若有所思地点了点头。

“他俩现在到底是个什么情况。”琼斯无奈地耸了耸肩，“他们就打算让我们誓死不要称呼他们为朋友，直到他们想开吗？”

“我猜只能这样了吧。”雷德纳普最后喝了一口那杯咖啡，“在他们俩想开之前，我们都只叫他们‘同事’好了。”

加里内维尔并不认为自己应该是卡拉格的朋友，如果非要说的话，那句话就是“我们不属于对方的阵营”(out of the league)。而且他很确信卡拉格也不会称他为自己的朋友，再说了——你怎么能和一个伤害过你的人做朋友。化干戈为玉帛，这话说起来容易做起来难，罗密欧和朱丽叶能相爱是因为他们在一见钟情前甚至没有见过彼此，但他和卡拉格可是结结实实地揍过对方好几次，那可不是什么能随便一笔勾销的东西。因此他绝对，绝对不会称呼对方为自己的“朋友”。

绝对不会。

但是自从这群人提过这个问题之后，内维尔就觉得自己似乎开始不太对劲了。

比如某天他在和凯莉出门买午饭的路上，刚开口“我有个朋……”这几个字，脑子里突然意识到自己是在引用自己和卡拉格前几天的一场对话，便立刻卡住话头，硬生生地改成“我有个同事前几天也说过这句话……”凯莉真的有很努力忍住不笑，但她也只是努力过了而已。结果那一整个下午内维尔都因为自己的这个口误而心绪不宁地没搭理卡拉格的问话好几次。

又比如某天下班时亨利掏出着两张赛马附赠参观养马场的票，绕了一圈询问办公室里的众人有没有人想参加这个活动：“我一朋友给我的，但我那天临时有安排去不了了，留着也是浪费——怎么样，有没有人有兴趣？”

他先望向雷德纳普，对方只是微笑着耸了耸肩：“抱歉，Thierry。那天晚上我在O2有一场单口相声要看，不能参加了。”

凯莉先是偷偷笑了笑，然后也摇了摇头：“不了，我周末得回父母家——David，你呢？”

“我？这周末吗？那我不行，我还有没赶完的任务。”

顿时房间里只剩下了两个人。

“嘿。”内维尔转过头去望了一眼身边的卡拉格，“你想不想去看赛马？”

本来在发短信的卡拉格抬起头：“你想去吗？”

“我周末没事干。”内维尔耸耸肩，“所以你要是有空，我都行啊。”

亨利意味深长地看了他俩一眼：“所以……你们俩要去？”

两个人都笑了起来，内维尔伸出手来去接亨利的门票，就在他刚捏上那两张纸片的一秒，亨利突然开口道：“……你知道这张票不一定是要给你和卡拉的，对吧？”

内维尔伸出的手顿时停住了，卡拉格也从手机上抬起了头来，办公室里突然陷入了诡异的沉默。

“你知道吗，Gary，我觉得还是找别人去看吧。”卡拉格忽然开口，率先打破了僵局，“我其实不是很喜欢赛马，再说了，Michael是某个赛马会的会员，我要想的话随时都可以去看比赛——还是给你吧。”

这并没有让办公室里的气氛好多少。

“T——Thierry？要不你还是给我吧。”雷德纳普紧张得都从椅子上站了起来，“我想起来，我可以把这两张票送给Robbie和Macca，Robbie快过生日了这个正好送他俩——”

剩下的话内维尔一个字也没有听进去，他只是盯着卡拉格的侧脸，想着他那句“你还是带别人去好了”，只觉得一阵莫名的情绪挤满了他的胸膛。那种情绪很难描述，说是悲伤太诗意，说是愤怒又太强烈，说是伤自尊又似乎不是那么回事儿，说是失落——那就差得更远了。

不如说是……困惑。

而内维尔就是这么一个人，有些事他要是弄不明白，他会死的。

所以他去问了。

“你为什么那么说？”

话出口他就后悔了。

他不应该去问的，他就应该假装刚才什么事也没发生，等着心里那个结慢慢消了就好了。但他没有，他吃了急躁的亏，随后就把自己放进了这么一个要命的境地里。卡拉格只是转过头来看着他，双手插在裤袋里，一副无所谓的样子。

“没有为什么，Gary。”他摇摇头，耸了耸肩，“我只是觉得你没必要。”

“什么没必要？”好吧既然都到这份上了，不问到底那可就太亏了。

“你不需要为了对我友善而对我友善。”卡拉格笑了起来，伸出一只手，似乎是觉得这很可笑一样，“我是说，我知道主编找你谈过，说希望我们俩融洽点——虽然要不是你贴纸胶带也不会发生这种事——但没必要这样。”

内维尔难以置信地望着他：“我没有为了对你友善而对你友善。”

卡拉格摊了摊手：“那你是因为什么？”

“我那是……”内维尔突然觉得自己要死了，这种感觉比不来问卡拉格而让好奇心折磨死自己还要严重，但事已至此，他无路可退了，“……觉得你这人还行。”

谁把公司暖气开这么大的，他要热死了。

“我们都是成年人了，Gaz。我知道同事之间是应该保持和谐的态度，但是有些事并不是很必要。”卡拉格接着说道，“如果你觉得我们俩当普通同事就好，你可以告诉我。”

内维尔要窒息了。

“我知道你要干什么了。”内维尔伸出一根手指在空气里晃着，“我知道你想干什么。”

“我邀请你去参加我的生日了诶！”卡拉格强调一般地说道。

“你就是要逼我是不是。”

“我没有。”

“我的老天爷啊，全办公室的人都知道你喜欢我多一点！是谁一天到晚在社媒圈我的？是你。是谁没事干就在别人面前提我的？还是你。哦——是谁在听说我要辞职以后——”

“你到底要不要说？”

“我不要！”

卡拉格摇了摇头，转身朝着电梯间走去。

“行吧！”内维尔终于忍不住了，“你也算是……我朋友了。”

卡拉格站住了脚，随后缓缓地转过身来。

“但是你是第一个说我是你朋友的人。”

“什么？”

“你跟凯莉说了，你说‘我现在最好的朋友是加里内维尔’了。”

“我不记得……”

“而且猜猜我在你家发现了什么？”内维尔突然双手环抱在胸前，朝着他缓缓地走过来，“我找到了两件……曼联球衣。”

走廊内突然陷入了沉默。

“我猜我赢了，是吧？”内维尔得意地笑了起来，“……你为什么在笑？”

“因为我赢了。”

“你才没有赢，你只是——”内维尔说到一半，突然打住了，“话说回来，你真的想去看赛马吗？我们现在去找小雷把票要回来还来得及。”

“其实没有，我更宁愿周末去健身房。”

“那挺好的，要不要去Barry's?我弟弟这周末正好来伦敦。”

“等等？你还要带上你弟弟？”

“闭嘴，Carra，闭嘴。”

 

第二天上班的时候，大家突然觉得房间里的氛围异常的和谐。虽然内维尔盘着腿坐在沙发上，卡拉格坐在他旁边听着他的指令点麦当劳这件事似乎也不是没在以前发生过，但就是莫名其妙的和谐。卡拉格问：“所以你要什么？麦旋风？蓝莓口味还是奥利奥？”

“当然是奥利奥，James。”内维尔说着又掰开了一条士力架。

琼斯审视了这个画面几秒，随后便转过身来，走向屋子里其他四个人的桌子，弯下腰低声道：

“好了各位，看来他们俩终于把话说开了——现在谁想猜猜他们什么时候才会对对方告白？”


End file.
